


Just A Kiss

by LunaWinchester4255



Series: Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Mutual Pining, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaWinchester4255/pseuds/LunaWinchester4255
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started because Harry was afraid of lightning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Malfoy?” Harry whispered as he opened the door to his flat mate’s bedroom. He was a bit antsy due to the weather outside.

Draco turned in his sleep, not responding. 

“Malfoy!” He whispered a bit louder, trying to wake the other.

Draco opened one eye and proceeded to sit up. “What is it, Potter? We've been flatmates for two weeks, what could I have possibly done already?”

Harry stepped closer to the bed. “Nothing. I just-“ He crossed his arms. “The weather is bothering me.” 

Just then, thunder struck nearby and shook their flat. Harry jumped like a frightened cat, which of course caused Malfoy to chuckle.

“Bloody Harry Potter is afraid of a little thunder?”

“Shove off, Malfoy.” He hissed, his body shaky. “I just wondered if you'd sit in the lounge with me so I don't have to suffer by myself.”

“In the lounge? Are you mad?” He huffed a small laugh.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yes or no?”

“I'm not leaving my bed, Potter. Why don't you just come lay with me so you're not alone? It’s not going to trouble me.”

Harry shifted his feet, deciding whether or not to accept the invitation. Just two friends in the same bed, no tomfoolery whatsoever. He and Ron had shared a sleeping space before, how was this any different from that aside from the fact that they were in their twenties?

“Well, Potter?” Draco questioned, staring at a   
contemplating Harry.

“Fine.” He shuffled towards the bed, sitting next to Draco. “I feel like a child..” 

“Why? Because you're afraid of thunder or because you're sleeping in your flat mate's bed?”

“First of all, I'm not sleeping in your bed. I'm just sitting here. And if it bugs you so much why'd you bloody invite me in?”

“If it bothered me I would've kicked you out of my room, Harry.” Draco sat up and gazed into his eyes. 

Harry shifted on the bed, his heartbeat picking up. What was going on? Did Malfoy slip him a potion of some type?

He laid back in a attempt to relax. He found Malfoys’ presence oddly calming, so it wasn't long before he fell asleep. Slowly his ears fell deaf to the storm outside. 

“Goodnight, Harry,” was the last thing he heard before   
he fell asleep.   
\----- 

The next morning Harry woke up to an empty bed. “Malfoy?” he spoke groggily, slowly sitting up. He stood up, peeking out the ajar door. Draco was making coffee, and Ginny was sitting on the couch. 

Her eyes flickered upwards, spotting Harry. Her eyebrows drew together in momentary confusion, then she looked back down at the book she was reading. 

He stepped out into the hallway, a small squeak of the floorboard alerting Draco of his presence. “Good morning, Potter. Did you sleep well?” He extended his arm to Harry, a steaming cup of coffee in his hand.

Harry accepted the beverage, then nodded. “Yes. Did you?”

“Yes, but it seems a bloody animal must've crawled into my bed in an attempt to suffocate me.” He smirked as he drank his coffee.

Harry rolled his eyes, then went to sit next to Ginny. “Good morning, love.” She spoke sweetly. 

“Hello. Not that I'm not glad to see you or anything, but what are you doing here?”

She looked up at Draco. “My apologies, but may we have a moment?”

He nodded, “I have to go to the Ministry, anyways. I'll see you at work, Harry,” and with that, he apperated out. 

“Why were you in Draco’s room? And since when did you become flat mates?” Ginny turned to him, her eyes narrowed in confusion.

“Two weeks ago is when he moved in. It was convenient because we had the same work schedule and he helps with groceries and he already gave me a month's rent in advance. He's not who he was back at school. Well, he's still a bloody wanker but not as bad.”

“Alright,” she said skeptically, “What were you doing in his room?” she crossed her arms.

“The weather spooked me last night and he invited me into his bed.”

“Invited you into his bed? And you accepted! You couldn’t have called me so you crawl in with Malfoy?!” Her voice had increased in volume, and frankly, Harry believed it was too bloody early for that.

“Why must you insinuate that I slept with him? I'm not even into blokes!” Well, maybe that wasn't the whole truth…

“Because you haven’t touched me in weeks. You're always too busy so I don’t know what or who you're doing.” She stood up, her hands on her hips. “I draw the line at getting into bed with Draco bloody Malfoy!”

“We didn’t even shag!” He stood up as well.

Just then, Draco re-apperated into the lounge, his face stricken with shock. “Am I interrupting something?”

“No.” Ginny spoke up quietly. “Goodbye, Harry. Maybe I'll see you around.” 

“So that's it? You're going to end it just like that?” He brought up a hand to Ginny’s arm, but she immediately pulled away. 

“I don't know what I'm going to do. Maybe we should see other people,” she glanced at Malfoy, who looked completely baffled. “I have to meet Ron and Hermione.” She then walked out, waving.

Harry stood there in shock and awe. He didn’t know what to say. 

Eventually he was brought back to reality when Draco snapped his fingers in front of his face. “Earth to Potter? Are you alright, mate?”

“I'm fine, Malfoy. Did she say anything to you before I woke up?” He sat back down, sighing. 

Draco plopped down next to him, a bit too close for comfort. “She asked where you were, and if you had said anything to me. Then she proceeded to complain about the lack of shagging in the relationship. Have you two had sex?”

Harry shifted uncomfortably. “We haven’t due to my lack of the capability to perform.”

Draco snorted. “She dumped you because you couldn't get it up? Poor Gin.”

“I can, for your information. Just not for her.” Harry clarified. 

“Have you tried blokes?” Draco inquired. 

“No, but..” He began.

“But what?” He pressed, clearly interested. 

“I've… you know… looked at some Wizarding magazines..”

Draco’s eyes widened in disbelief. “You have wizard playboys? Well, spill.”

“Look, Draco, I don’t think we should start on about this. Are we even friends?”

“I mean I believe so. We've worked together for the past five years as partners in Auror training, and well, we are flatmates. I don't let anyone crawl in my bed, so you're lucky.”

Harry smiled softly. “Thank you. I'm probably going to read. I'm kind of bummed about Gin. If you need me I'll be in my room.”

“Alright. Good thing it's our day off. The ministry is shut down for some unknown reason. Which is why I'm here, of course.” Draco pulled his feet into the couch in order to get more comfortable. 

Harry walked into his room, shutting the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat at his desk at the ministry, concentrating on the paperwork from his last Auror training mission. The ministry sent him to take care of an Azkaban escapee, which he managed the task with little difficulty. Over the years he's kept his test grades up and having Draco as a partner has also helped a lot during missions.  
  
Though Draco’s snobby behavior had subsided since Hogwarts, old habits die hard. It didn’t bother Harry since he had gotten used to over four years of the same snide remarks and malice comments.  
  
Harry straightened his papers on the desk, sighing softly as he had finally finished the paperwork.  
  
“Harry?” Draco spoke, leaning against the threshold. He had a thick file in his hand.  
  
Harry looked up. “Come in. New training?”  
  
Draco approached his desk, sitting down and putting the file on the surface. “The Department for Regulation and Control of Magical creatures has assigned us a mission.”  
  
“Is that even in our jurisdiction?”  
  
“Need I remind you we’re still in training so they can get away with just about anything. If this case goes well, they'll permanently make us partners. I'm ambivalent about this case, though.”  
  
“Alright, I assume it's an infestation, right? How bad can it be?”  
  
“It's a five.” Draco opened the folder, turning it so Harry could read over it.  
  
“Are they bloody mad? They're sending us to clear an infestation of acromantulas?” Harry sighed in disbelief.  
  
“I'm glad I'm not partners with Weasley. He'd be crying.” Draco smirked. “Don't worry, we’ll be able to manage it.”  
  
“I'm not worried, Malfoy. I know you'll watch my back.”  
  
“Acromantulas are approximately fifteen feet tall and they have a taste for flesh.”  
  
“Not to mention the pinchers.” Harry put his two index fingers on the sides of his mouth, mimicking a pinch motion.  
  
Draco raised a brow. “What are you, a child?”  
  
“I've dealt with one before, in my second year. Remember the Chamber?”  
  
“How could I forget? You lost my father his house elf. Heard he drew his wand on you, is that true?”  
  
“Dobby saved me.” He smiled sadly.  
  
There was another knock on the door. It was Ron.  
  
“Hey Harry, ‘Moine asked me to get the forms from your last training mission.” He stepped into his office, a large grin on his face.  
  
Harry stood up to give Ron a hug. “How's your mum? Feeling any better?”  
  
“Yeah. Gin’s taking care of her. Speaking of which, did you guys…?”  
  
“Yeah. It's okay, though. I've been focusing on my work towards becoming an Auror. Give Rose a hug for me.”  
  
Ron nodded. “How are you, Malfoy? I haven’t seen you at St. Mungo’s.”  
  
“It was only part time, but I drop in every now and then to help with potions.”  
  
He smiled, taking the file Harry handed him. “Well, I'll see you around.”  
  
Harry sat back in his chair. “Are you seeing anyone?”  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“Just making conversation.”  
  
“No. It didn’t work out with Astoria, and we agreed since Scorpius is so young she can keep him. It’d be better that way. I'd probably be just like my father anyway.”  
  
“That's not true.” Harry snapped.  
  
He huffed a small laugh. “It's not? Did you not pay attention to anything during our time at school? The things I did?”  
  
“That doesn’t define who you are now. You are Draco Malfoy, Auror in training. Bloody best friends with Harry Potter. You’ve made a name for yourself and earned some respect. Don't put yourself in the dirt for mistakes you've made.”  
  
“Don't go all soft on me, Potter. But thank you, I suppose.”  
  
“It’s nothing. We should get some rest before our mission, though.”  
  
“Agreed. I can't have you dying on me.”  
\-----  
  
The acromantula infestation was in an old wizard pub that shut down many years ago. The pair apperated in front of the place, pulling out their wands.  
  
“We don't know how many there are in there, but it ranges from about ten to twenty-five according to the report. Now from past experience, there obviously could be more in there. Remember the Basilisks?” Draco turned to Harry.  
  
“Yes, I remember. That was a bloody nightmare. I can only imagine how this is going to turn out. Alright, back to back like last time?”  
  
“Of course, Potter. It's no use if we get separated. But if we do, meet back out here. Deal?”  
  
“Deal. Ready?”  
  
Draco nodded and held his wand to the door. “Alohomora,” he whispered, Harry right behind him.  
  
“Scared, Potter?” He teased.  
  
“You wish.”  
  
He slowly opened the door, stepping inside. Immediately a creature seized him and knocked him down. He was pinned. “Potter!” He hissed, and Harry pointed his wand at the beast.  
  
“Arania Exumai!” The spell sent the spider against the wall, which gave him time to help Draco back into his feet.  
  
Draco quickly cleared his throat. “Confringo!” The blast hit the large spider, causing it to hiss and charge at the pair.  
  
“Ducklifors!” Harry shouted, turning the creature into a harmless, quacking duck. “Wow. I didn’t think that would work.”  
  
Draco laughed softly. “Good luck explaining that one in the report.”  
  
“The file didn't say how to take care of the infestation.”  
Draco shrugged. “Very well, Potter. Let's get a move on then.”  
  
They walked back to back, their wands illuminated. The pub had worn out signs along the walls, some broken bottles along the bar. The floorboards were creaky, and it smelled like damp moss. Harry was sweating, and he could feel that Draco was, too. What else could he expect, they were two Aurors in training and the Ministry send them to take care of a level five Beast infestation.  
  
Another beast came out of a corner, walking slowly. “It's blind,” Harry whispered, noticing its eyes were white.  
  
“Duro!” he cast, causing the creature to turn to stone.  
  
“Well done, Potter. I wouldn’t have thought of that.”  
  
After finding seven more large spiders, Harry and Draco simultaneously used cleaning spells. A disintegrated spider, two ducks, three birds, and one statue is what remained in the pub after their work was done.  
  
Harry had been pushed into a wall and dropped his wand, shattering his glasses in the process. His nose was also broken. He had an ice pack on his nose as he sat in the lounge.  
  
Draco took his glasses in hand, “Oculus Reparo,” he then handed Harry back his glasses. “Good as new. Now, remove that ice pack.”  
  
He did so. “Don't freeze my nose, please.”  
  
He waved his wand towards Harry's face, “Episkey.”  
  
Harry held his nose in pain. “Agh!” he groaned.  
  
“You're welcome.” Draco took the ice pack and went to put in back in the freezer.  
  
“Let me know when you’re ready to do the paperwork. I'd love to see Hermione’s reaction when she finds out we transfigured half of them.”  
  
“Well, it worked so she can't complain.” He sat back down next to Harry. “You did really well back there. I'm glad you're my partner.”  
  
Harry couldn't help but blush a bit. “You're not half bad yourself, Draco.”  
  
“Oh, please, if I had half the brain you have I still wouldn't have thought to turn that bloody spider into a duck or a bird.”  
  
“You don't give yourself enough credit.”  
  
He sighed, deciding to change the topic. “Would you be interested in watching a movie? Since we're ‘best friends,’ as you said.”  
  
“Why not? A movie sounds relaxing. I'll make popcorn. Don't pick any boring movies, though. Or I'll fall asleep.”  
  
“Oh, go already,” he shook his head in amusement.  
  
Harry made the popcorn, pouring it into a bowl. “What do you want to drink?” He called from the kitchen.  
  
“Do we have any more Party Punch?” Draco replied from the lounge.  
  
Harry poured them both some Party punch, then brought the items into the lounge and placed them on the coffee table.  
  
\-----  
  
Draco had picked a comedy. It felt refreshing to just sit back and hang out with Harry. He had waited for a long time to finally get him alone, so he couldn't pass up this opportunity.  
  
Harry felt along those lines, except for the fact that being so close to Draco made him feel odd, but in a good way. He didn't know what to do about it. Should he talk to Draco about it?  
  
How was he supposed to tell him, especially when he was unsure of his feelings? Should he confront his feelings and just kiss him?  
  
“Harry?” Draco’s low voice snapped him out of his train of though.  
  
“Yes?” He asked, not realizing they grabbed popcorn at the same time. “O-oh my bad.” He went to pull his hand away but Draco kept it in place.  
  
“What were you thinking about, Harry?” He tilted his head, examining the other's features.  
  
He swallowed a shallow breath, his eyes meeting Draco’s tempting orbs.  
  
His mouth slightly parted and Draco leaned in, pulling his body close as he pressed his rough lips to Harry's soft neck. He gasped softly, his mouth going dry. His eyes fluttered shut as his stomach twinged at the new feeling. Draco's lips were warm as they trailed down Harry's neck, unable to stop himself from leaving a little love bite.  
  
Harry leaned his head in the opposite direction, a silent form of consent for Draco to keep going. "Draco," he whimpered softly as he bit gently. Draco kept on, and Harry laid back on the sofa. He wrapped his arms around his neck, the popcorn ball dropping in the process. It shattered onto the hard floor and snapped Harry out of his trance.  
  
He moved to take care of it, only to be pulled back by Draco's gentle movements. "I'll take care of it afterward," he assured him.  
  
"O-okay..." Harry whispered, lying back down on the couch. Draco returned to his place above him, bringing his lips back to his neck. Harry held onto him closely.  
  
Draco then hovered above him. "You alright, mate?"  
  
Harry nodded, his breath coming out in soft pants. He pulled Draco down to kiss him. Draco happily connected their lips, cupping his cheek softly.  
  
Harry parted his lips, completely surrendering himself.  
They kissed for a while, Harry's movements slow yet eager. Sparks twirled in his stomach. He didn't want to take things too fast, and judging by the pace of the kiss, Draco felt the same way.

The way Harry's felt against his own was breathtaking, the heat from being so close to him made his heart race.  
  
Eventually, they pulled away, small post-kisses following. Harry retracted his arms from Draco's neck, unable to resist one last kiss.  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked softly.  
  
"Just a kiss," he replied.


	3. Chapter 3

After their first kiss, it was nice. Draco acted sweeter towards Harry, leaving him a rose here and there. Frankly, it put him to ease.

He became more relaxed around Draco, and the best part was that nothing was expected from him. He wasn't pressed into anything, and even when he felt nervous, Draco would make sure things weren't going too fast. He'd either slow down the kisses or keep his hands to himself. The constant reassurance made Harry become more open about himself to Draco, and they had opened up to each other more.

Draco didn’t mind the slow pace. He enjoyed learning small things about Harry and where his sensitive spots were. He didn't want to spook him, nor scare him away by asking to make things official. So he respectively kept his mouth shut, knowing he'd have to wait.

But eventually the pair had grown closer, and more affection divvied between the two. It went from small pecks to longer kisses, and a few nights a week one of them would be in the other's bed. Harry was happy waking up next to Draco, feeling like half the time it wasn't real.

And at one point, Draco returned from an Auror mission that he decided to take by himself and fell asleep on Harry's lap when he got home. Spending all this time with Harry made him realize how much he craved affection- not that he'd admit it, but Harry gave him things he could never dream of receiving from Astoria.

Before they could realize how long things had been going on, it had been almost four months since they moved in together.  
\-----

Ron and Hermione had invited Harry to Rose’s birthday party, she was turning four. Of course, he was going to go, being her godfather and all. But he knew going there would mean seeing Ginny.

He could handle it, but he couldn’t help but think what she might say to him. Would she try to make amends? Would she be angry, sad? Would she ask about him and Draco? Unfortunately, the invitation didn't reach to him.

Despite who or what awaited him, he had a responsibility. Ginny wouldn’t make an outburst on her niece's birthday, right?

Harry took a deep breath as he held the present in his hand, standing by the empty fireplace. It’d be easier to Floo to the party.

“You'll be alright,” Draco reassured him, fixing Harry's collar. “Why are you so worried? Technically you’re not seeing anyone right now so what's the big deal?”

The reality hit him like a ton of bricks. Of course. Draco didn't want anything permanent. He would just end it when he felt like it. “I-...I know we're not together but some days it feels like it. Just because we ignore the elephant in the room doesn't mean it's not there.”

“I know. Not right now, Potter.” He wrapped an arm around him before kissing him quickly. “Have fun.”

Harry stepped into the fireplace, flooing to his friend's apartment. It was already noisy, spotting familiar faces.

Luna approached him with little Lorcan in her arms. “Hello, Harry.” Her voice was soft as usual.

“Hi, Luna. Who's this?” he waved slowly to Lorcan, who seemed half-asleep in his mother's arms.

“My son, Lorcan. Rolf is talking to Neville and Hannah I believe.”  
“It's nice to see you again, Luna.” He hugged her and then went to find Rose.

Hugo spotted Harry, running up to him and hugging his leg. “Dad, Harry's here!” He squeaked.

Harry chuckled and picked him up. “Hey.”

Ron came over, patting Hugo on the head. “I sent the little devil to find you.”  
“He could find a snowflake in a blizzard.” Hermione chimed in, Rose in her arms.  
“There's the birthday girl,” Harry smiled, handing her the small package.  
She smiles brightly. “Thank you!”

He patted her head, walking over to the punch bowl. He poured himself a cup, smiling to himself at the memories the Party Punch brought him.

Ginny walked up to him. “Harry.” She spoke softly.

“Oh, Ginny. Hi. How are you?”

“I’ve been alright. You?”

“Good, good. Malfoy and I are now permanent partners and I'm close to being an Auror. Just a few more missions left.”

“That's good to hear. Are you...seeing anyone?” Her voice was quiet but curious.

“Not at the moment, no. You?”

“Not at all.” She seemed relieved about his answer.

She stepped forward in an attempt to kiss him, but he stepped back. “Listen, Ginny…”

“Wait, just, please… I really miss you and I hate being without you. These past few months have been bloody torture without you. Maybe we can try again?”

She kissed his cheek. “Meet me upstairs after the party?” she walked away.

He sighed, his mind defaulting to Draco. “I really don’t want to be here…” he groaned, sipping his drink.  
\-----

Ginny was in her room upstairs, and when the guests of the party began to file out, Harry made his way upstairs. He knocked on her door, and she opened it.

"Hi, Harry."

"Ginny," he greeted, stepping inside her room.

"I miss you, Harry. So much.." he whispered.

"Ginny, we've been apart four months. I'm not interested in getting back together."

"Can't we just...try?" She sat on the bed, patting it.

Harry sighed softly, sitting down next to her.

She played with his hair a little, kissing his shoulder. "Please, Harry."

He turned to Ginny, looking at her eyes. They were filled with distraught.

He leaned closer, kissing her lips gently. She inched closer, slipping her hand over his chest. They exchanged a few more kisses before Harry had to pull away. "I'm sorry, I can't do this."

He felt nauseous like he had betrayed Draco. He shook his head, standing up.

She frowned. "Are you joking?"

"No. I don't have feelings for you, Ginny. I can't." He left her room, making his way downstairs.

"Harry, are you alright? You look like you're going to be sick." Hermione held his shoulder. "What happened?"

"I have to get back to Draco." He whispered.

She tilted her head in confusion. "Do you have feelings for him, Harry?"

He nodded. "And I feel like I betrayed him. But then again I may be hurting myself because I don't know what he wants."

"Talk to him, Harry. It'll be okay." She helped him to the fireplace so he could floo home without much trouble.

He stumbled back into their flat, tears streaming down his cheeks. He sniffled lightly, not bothering to wipe them.

Draco walked into the lounge. "I thought I heard the floo- Harry, are you alright?" His voice became concerned.

Harry shook his head, walking to his bedroom. Of course, Draco followed him. He sat on his bed, wiping his eyes though it was no use as more tears fell.

"Harry, what happened?" Draco's voice was calming, already settling the storm in his mind.

Draco wrapped an arm around him. "Was it Ginny?"

He nodded. "I'm sorry," he whimpered, shifting into Draco's arms.

"Why, did you two...?"

"No, I kissed her but it felt so wrong, I felt like I was betraying you," He began to cry harder.

Draco frowned and kissed his forehead. "It's alright. I know you don't have feelings for her." He coddled him closer, slowly rubbing his back. He then wiped his tears, slowly rocking him.

Harry sniffled, resting his head against Draco's chest. "Thank you, Draco."

Draco lifted his chin, pressing his lips against Harry's. Harry kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his torso.

Harry felt safe in Draco's arms. "I have feelings for you, Harry. I want you to know I don't have any plans to leave."

"I'm sorry I kissed her. I thought you didn't want a relationship; so I tried to kiss her, but I felt horrible."

Draco shushed him with a kiss. "It's alright, Harry." 


End file.
